Beat Of The Music
by Lcat14
Summary: Beck has an amazing life. He made it out of the hood of L.A. To become the best football player in the country. But what will happen to his life when he meets a certain brunette on vacation? Co written with apmrocks13


I walked in to the hotel of casa del mar, Mexico. I was wonderstruck by all of the amazing fixtures in the hall. But not as wonderstruck as all my teammates, whose jaws were about at the floor. Man, it is awesome to be an Auburn Tiger!

Life was finally starting to go my way. But it hadn't always been like this. Growing up in Compton,the worst part of L.A., I had been involved with gangs and gotten dragged into some really bad stuff. It took several tragedies before I finally decided to leave my life behind.

And it wasn't easy, that's for sure. But I devoted all my energy into football. I lived and breathed the sport, working all the time to get better. Slowly, I began to show up on peoples radar. Then, my junior season, my olay suddenly exploded and I had offers from colleges left and right.

ESPN named me the number one high school player of the year, as well as the Gatorade player of the year. I graduated high school early, enrolled at Auburn , and by the end of spring football practice, I was the number one player to watch.

I was the starter, and, according to teen magazine,America's number one heartthrob! Yes, life was finally I stood in the lobby, throwing a football around with my friend and roommate Curtis Artis-Payne. All of a sudden, he overthrew me.

I ran backwards, out of the huge glass doors that had been opened, and jumped out on the sand, making a one handed catch! But as I stood up, someone caught my eye. A tan girl on the beach, her long dark hair flowing in the wind. My breath caught in my chest. And then, she turned around, and our eyes locked. She smiled shyly, brushed her hair behind her ear, and bit her lip. She gazed shyly at her feet, looking up occasionally, smiling wider every time our eyes met.

My breath continued to catch in my chest, and amazing and uncomfortable feeling spreading all over my body. What on earth was happening?The rest of the Auburn Tigers continued to walk around and marvel at all the women in the beaches, but I just stood there, watching this girl. I was just about to work up my courage to go talk to her when Curtis grabbed me and yanked me to our room. Damn it Curtis!

**Tori's POV**

had been walking along the beach, trying to get away from my family for a little bit when I saw him. His long brown hair fell down near his shoulders, his deep tanned face bore a smile, and his muscles were huge! He was gorgeous! My heart instantly melted when I saw him, and he looked over at me, and gave me a smile. I shyly smiled back, and bit my lip.

He was gorgeous! My heart instantly melted when I saw him, and he looked over at me, and gave me a smile. I shyly smiled back, and bit my lip._ "Oh lord, he was gorgeous! focus Tori, you don't wanna fall all over yourself in front of him."_

I managed to pull myself together, but I still laughed at all the antics of his friends. He didn't move however. He just kept smiling at me._"please come introduce yourself. Please please please please."_

Then one of his buddies came and dragged him over to a hotel room. I sighed to myself, and began to walk away to my hotel room. I was with my dad and sister. This vacation was basically his way of apologizing for everything that had happened with my mom. They had divorced, and it had went over fine, they still loved each other, just nit as a husband and wife. It was kind of sad, but I had accepted it for what it was. That was life I guess.

**Time break**

"BECK, GETCHA LAZY A** OUTTA BED! WE ALL WANNA GO TO THE BEACH, THATS WHY WE CAME!" Curtis yelled at me. I sat up from my bed, grunting. I had been daydreaming about the girl from the beach. I yelled back at him.

"DAMMIT, SHUT YO PUNK A** UP! IM TRYNA SLEEP!" We both glared at each other, then collapsed, laughing so hard we almost started crying.

We had become close friends over the past couple of months, and our relationship kept getting better the more we hung out. I threw on some shorts and we raced out of the hotel, trying to attack each other the entire way down tothe beach

**Tori's POV**

I walked into our room, found my dad had gone out shopping, and Trina was getting dressed for some date. I immediately did a one eighty and walked back to the beach. The last thing anyone wanted was to be around Trina before a date.

I walked out to the docks and got in our little yacht, deciding to take the girl out for a ride along the coastline. The midday sun beat down on me, but I decided to walk out and tan on the front deck. Just as I laid out, I heard someone calling me

I looked over to see where it was coming from and saw the boy yelling at me and waving his hands. I smiled, and so did he. He swam out to me quickly with powerful strokes. His shorts said lifeguard On them._ "oh lord have mercy, he's a lifeguard. I think I've found my match made in heaven." _

He pulled himself up the side, not even bothering with the ladder. He got up, shook his head, and ran his hands through his long hair. He sat down next to me, and laid down. I didn't even know him, but it didn't matter.

"mornin ma'am. And you are?" the stranger asked.

"my names Tori, what about you?" He stretched before his answer, and as his muscles flexed, I felt my self control weaken even further.

"Beck." Oh my god, cat is gonna be so jealous after I tell her about beck! There was silence for a minute. Beck spoke up,

"so, 20 questions? So we can get to know each other?" I smiled, and nodded.

Beck started, "where you from?

" "Los Angeles," I answered. His smile faded, and he stared off into the distance.

I spoke up,"what about you?" "L.A. To," he said,

"Compton to be specific." I felt a twinge of sympathy, and put my hand on his shoulder, rubbing it to soothe him. He looked pretty close to tears, thinking about whatever happened in Compton, the worst hood in the U.S He shook it off, and we continued our game, but I could tell something was different. He had An anger and a sadness in his eyes.

Finally, a few hours later, I had my tan, and had learned alot about beck."Are you going to that party tonight?" I asked.

He rubbed the bottom of his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmmm, I don't see why not?" I grinned and threw my arms around him in a hug.

I felt sparks literally jump off of him. I looked up and realized that our faces were extremely close. Beck coughed awkwardly and I stepped back and bit my lip. Well, that was awkward."see you tonight." he said. And with that he dived off the edge of the boat and went back to the hotel. _Oh lord, was I falling for a guy I barely knew?_


End file.
